El hilo del destino
by Llara-y74
Summary: - Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar nada. Es un hilo que conecta dos almas en el tiempo.- le reveló una bruja a un jovencísimo Albert .


"**El hilo del destino"**

**Homenaje a mis hermanas brujas del Foro Aquelarre Andrew**

Era un hermoso día de primavera y allí estaba él encerrado. Desde la ventana divisaba como su amado sobrino y sus primos pequeños jugaban, reían y se divertían en el columpio del viejo roble de la mansión.

Decidido a no pasar allí todo lo que quedaba de tarde penso escaparse. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrio la puerta del cuarto y con cautela salio al pasillo de la tercera planta, se asomo a la barandilla de la escalera, escucho en silencio unos segundos, que se le hicieron eternos, por si alguien subia o bajaba por las escaleras, aunque bien sabia que a esas horas la tía descansaba y el servicio se encontaba en la cocina con sus taréas. Bajo cautelosamente hasta la primera planta, pero la verdadera dificultad era la planta baja que era por donde rondaba el servicio, por ello se decidio a escapar por donde casi siempre lo hacia.

Casi de puntillas fue caminando por la primera planta, reservada exclusivamente a los dormitorios principales y fue en dirección al ala este de la mansión, dirigiendose a la habitación del fondo. Cuando paso por delante del cuarto de la tía sintio un escalofrio, ya que como lo descubriera la reprimenda podia ser muy grande ya que había mucho en juego si era descubierto por los demas.

Sin problemas llego al cuarto. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Fue hacia la ventana la abrió y agilmente saltó a la gruesa rama de un árbol próximo a la casa. Una vez allí se sintió libre. No pudo evitar el extirarse totalmente y respirar y llenar sus pulmones de aire. Sin duda la chica que fuera su prometida tendría que aprender a trepar por los árboles y gustarle los animales penso sonriendo mientras bajaba por el tronco del árbol hasta el suelo, pero también en ese momento fue consciente de ¿qué chica de buena familia y de apellido podría reunir esos requisitos?. Ninguna. Friamente con un suspiro penso que aquello era impensable. Sin embargo no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa picara al imaginar por un momento la cara que la tía Elroy podría poner al ver al heredero y jefe del clan William Albert Andrew subido a un árbol con su prometida a su lado, contemplando sus vastas propiedades, siempre surcadas por las aguas de los ríos.

Bajo del árbol y ya una vez el jardín tendría que ir de nuevo con cautela ya que los niños jugaban cerca, si bien es cierto que afortunadamente por aquel lado de la mansión nunca solían hacerlo. Asi que tendría que actuar con rapidez, para llegar a las caballerizas y montar a su caballo favorito "Macbeth". Entro con cautela aunque sabía que aquellas horas los mozos de las caballerizas a menos que fueran requeridos ya no se encontrarían allí. Ensilló y montó un hermoso semental blanco, un autentico pura sangre. Su querida y añorada hermana Rose Mary se lo regalo años atrás siendo él un niño, entonces ella podía montar a caballo y juntos salian a cabalgar.

…

Bordeando el lago que bañaba todas sus propiedades, cabalgó hasta casi llegar a Lakewood. Cerca de allí decidio dejar el caballo pastando por los bosques de los alrededores del pueblo, ya que no se podía arriesgar a ser visto con un caballo con la marca del escudo Andrew y ser confundido con un ladrón o peor aun que fuera descubierta su identidad.

Albert llego hasta el pueblo caminando feliz y libre de poder recorrer las calles sin que nadie lo reconociera ni importunara. Pronto tendría que volver ya que el atardecer ya estaba al caer. Pero primero queria dar un breve paseo por la Lakewood.

Despues de recorrer la calle principal, ya se disponía a marcharse del pueblo cuando paso por delante de una vieja casa. Una anciana bruja se acerco a él para leerle la buenaventura. Albert rehusó al principio, pero acabo aceptando más por la insistencia de la anciana que por convinción de creer en ello.

-Señora llevo conmigo poco dinero, ya que la verdad no contaba comprar nada, no se si con esto le valdra como pago- dijo Albert mostrando un billete y sin casi darle tiempo a que se lo pensara dos veces la bruja cogio el dinero y lo invitó a entrar en su casa.

-Pasa muchacho no tengas miedo y sientate ahí, que voy a leer tu destino en las cartas- dijo la bruja la vez que le mostraba donde sentarse y comenzo a barajar rapidamente las cartas- corta muchacho la baraja- le indicó la mujer haciendole entrega de las cartas.

- ¿Qué dicen?- pregunto Albert mas por terminar con aquella farsa que por creencia a la vez que cortaba la baraja y la bruja a continuación ponía boca arriba las cartas.

-Muchacho las cartas me dicen muchas cosas y en ellas veo mucha soledad– dijo algo extrañada la bruja mirando a los hermosos ojos de aquel apuesto muchacho que sin duda de adulto sería un irresistible hombre.

Albert no pudo mas que sonreir y asentir tristemente con la cabeza.

-También veo que sobre tus espaldas pese a ser tan joven recaen muchas obligaciones y que hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti- levanto la vista de las cartas y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se había puesto tenso ante estas palabras- pero no te preocupes muchacho ya que las cartas me indican que tú no les defraudaras y cumplirás con tu cometido- puntualizo ella observando que el muchacho aunque incomodamente soltaba leve un suspiro y se relajaba tras oír esto último.

- Gracias señora- dijo Albert ya dispuesto a marcharse, cuando la anciana bruja lo retuvo congiendole por el brazo y le indico que se volviera a sentar.

-Muchacho ¿acaso no te interesa saber que te deparara el futuro en el amor?- dijo sonriendo picaramente la bruja- a todos los jóvenes de tu edad esto es lo mas os interesa conocer ¿verdad?.

- Bueno…si- dijo sonrojandose Albert, aunque sinceramente pensaba que todo esto eran tonterías y que la bruja por algún motivo había deducido que él era de buena familia y por eso en cierta forma había adivinado lo anterior.

-Dame tu manos para que en ellas pueda leer tu porvenir y quizás pueda ver quien es la persona con la cual estas atado por _el hilo invisible del destino_- dijo la bruja mientras cogia la cuidadas manos del muchacho y observaba con detenimiento que no eran manos estropeadas, ni curtidas del trabajo, lo cual junto con su ropa que si bien era sencilla sin extravagancias se denotaba cierta calidad en ellas, lo que confirmaba su teoría, de que el muchacho era de una rica familia, quizas de los Andrew, pero él no era ninguno de los niños con los que la señora Elroy paseaba por el verano por Lakewood… Sin embargo el digno porte de aquel muchacho, la belleza serena de sus rasgos y aquellos ojos tan hermosos como la inmensidad del cielo azul, le hicieron recordar a una hermosa y noble dama de ojos verdes y no lo dudó_- él es un Andrew-_ murmuro para si la anciana bruja.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?. pregunto extrañado Albert ante las palabras de la bruja- ¿De qué hilo invisible habla?- volvió a preguntar extrañado.

- El hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar nada. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. Es un hilo que conecta dos almas en el tiempo- le explico la bruja.

Albert abrió la boca sorprendido pero las palabras no salieron de ella.

- Candidatas no te faltaran muchacho, pero leo en tus manos que tu princesa siempre buscandote va estar muy cerca de ti y sin embargo los dos tardareis en daros cuenta de ello- dijo la bruja ignorando el aturdimiento de Albert.

_- ¿Buscandome… y siempre cerca de mi…?-_ pensó dudando Albert mientras alzaba una ceja que sin duda alguna mostraba su incredulidad ante tal idea.

- Ya veo que recelas de mis palabras muchacho- dijo riéndose con ganas la bruja- pero recuerda esto que te voy a decir- y poniendo especial enfasis le dijo- **amaras su sonrisa más que nada en el mundo y por no verla llorar y que sea feliz hasta darias tu vida por ello**- asi concluyendo la bruja se levantando de la silla y se acerco a la puerta para mostrarle ya la salida al muchacho.

Albert por un momento no supo que decir ni que pensar, sentado ahí, con las cartas encima de la mesa y la anciana esperando a que se marchara y entrara el próximo cliente que esperaba fuera. Por fin se decidió, se levanto y cuando ya salía por la puerta y se disponía a despedirse de la bruja gitana, ésta le detuvo, se dio media vuelta y fue en un momento a recoger una cosa al otro cuarto del lado.

- Adiós "príncipe" – dijo sonriendo pícaramente la bruja mientras le hacia entrega de lo que había ido a buscar al otro cuarto.

- A… adiós señora- dijo sorprendido y entrecortadamente Albert, que sin comprender nada salía de la casa, por aquella extraña despedida de la anciana.

Cuando _salió _el ocaso azulado del cielo hacia destacar el blanco de la yema de sus dedos que portaban aquel objeto. Era una flor. Una bluebonnet tan azul como el hermoso cielo del ocaso y el agua cristalina de los lagos y ríos que siempre bañaban las propiedades de los Andrew y el color de sus ojos.

_By Llara-y_

**_Bruja de los ríos_**


End file.
